


SUPER SAD

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Peter ha estado expresando un extraño comportamiento, sus padres estan demasiado preocupados.





	SUPER SAD

SUPER SAD  
Steve se sacó el casco del traje con alivio, tras una larga batalla los villanos del día se alejaban en un vehículo de seguridad. En cuanto la calma empezó a llegar sintió dolores por todo el cuerpo, se palpo el hombro agotado, Tony se aproximó ya sin armadura, le acaricio la espalda con afecto.  
-¿Quieres pasar por la enfermería?- Steve le sonrió procurando no preocuparle; negó con la cabeza.  
-Solo quiero descansar un poco…- Paso su brazo por la cintura de Tony, lo aproximo a él, plantándole un beso, a su lado Clint se cubrió los ojos.  
-¡Por favor consíganse una habitación!  
-¡Silencio Barton que las instalaciones son mías!- Clint hecho a reír tomando su arco, saliendo de la habitación con gran dignidad.  
-Eres un tirano Stark… ¡el peor de los tiranos!- Habiéndose retirado el halcón ambos héroes se dispusieron a marcharse también. El sonido del teléfono de Tony interrumpió el cómodo silencio entre los dos.  
-JARVIS…altavoz- La inteligencia artificial obedeció de inmediato, el sonido de la voz del director de la escuela de Peter le puso en alerta.  
-Señor Stark, como siempre un placer saludarle- Ambos se detuvieron dispuestos a escuchar la conversación, que ya se avisaba un reclamo por parte del educador. La secundaria de Peter era una institución educativa de elite, apta para las avanzadas capacidades del adolescente; quien compartía clases con hijos de políticos, gobernadores y científicos reconocidos mundialmente. Tony se rasco la nuca al discernir el tono del hombre.  
-Igualmente… ¿todo bien?... ¿pasa algo con Peter?- Pregunto Steve, mas ansioso que Tony. Ambos sabían que sin duda el muchacho estaba en problemas, tenía más o menos un mes comportándose como un pequeño rufián con súper intelecto y las llamadas de la escuela se volvían frecuentes. Steve maldijo la adolescencia.  
-Quisiera decirle que solo es una llamada social Capitán Rogers, pero desafortunadamente requerimos su presencia esta misma tarde. Peter se ha metido en problemas y quisiéramos discutirlo con los tres presentes- Ambos se miraron mortificados.  
-Estaremos ahí en una hora- Al terminar la llamada ambos se encaminaron el auto de Tony, Steve le detuvo de abordar el asiento del conductor.  
-Nada de eso…ya te conozco y vamos a salir volando en este auto…dame las llaves- Extendió la mano frente a Tony quien dudo unos segundos terminando por depositar las llaves en la palma de la mano de Steve, abordo el otro asiento con mala cara.  
-Pero no conduzcas como abuela…estoy tan molesto que si me desespero hare explotar el auto – Aunque el rector no había especificado la naturaleza del problema Tony sabía muy bien que debía ser algo grande, ostentoso y costoso. Se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Quieres calmarte? aún no sabemos que paso…tal vez metió una rana en su casillero- Dijo Steve mientras conducía, Tony soltó una risotada irónica.  
-¡Hay mi vida!...hoy en día ya nadie mete ranas en los casilleros o pone tachuelas en el asiento del maestro…eso fue hace un siglo- El comentario de Steve aligero su humor.  
-Lo se…pero aun después de cien años los chicos siguen siendo chicos…procura no ponerte histérico…solo lograras que Peter se comporte peor- En días pasados el mal comportamiento de Peter preocupaba a Steve; había pasado de ser un chico amable y curiosos a armar pleitos sin sentido por cualquier cosa; Steve sentía que Peter los odiaba.  
-¿Peor?...si existe algo peor trataría de apuñalarnos al dormir…esta hecho una pequeña perr…  
-¡Tony!- Steve le tapó la boca, Tony le mordió la mano.  
-Bueno ya me entiendes…  
En este punto las frases como “te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti”, “siempre podrás contar con nosotros”, “eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado”, y cosas por el estilo ya no funcionaban con Peter, su actitud retadora iba más allá de necesitar un consejo, necesitaba disciplina. Steve culpaba a Tony por mimarlo demasiado, Tony culpaba a Steve por sobreprotegerlo.  
Arribaron a la escuela y se internaron en la misma; Tony la odiaba. Era idéntica a los internados donde paso gran parte de su niñez y juventud y la simple estructura tan monótona y arcaica le causaba malos recuerdos; sin embargo no podía negar que la escuela era excelente. Steve por su parte amaba la escuela, los corredores olían a madera y limpieza, los chicos asistían con un uniforme parecido al de la academia militar, con zapatos lustrosos y cabello impecable. Al llegar a la oficina del director Peter les aguardaba, su aspecto hizo que ambos sintieran acidez estomacal. El muchacho tenía el uniforme arrugado, con fango por todos lados; la nariz le sangraba y los puños en carne viva. Steve casi salta sobre él. Lo estrecho en sus brazos escudriñando cuidadosamente su rostro.  
-¡Peter!... ¿estás bien?...Oh por Dios… ¿quién te ha hecho esto?...voy a romperle el…- Se detuvo en seco al notar la expresión de Tony, era su cara de “estoy a punto de estallar y demandar a todo el mundo”.  
-¡Estoy bien!... ¡ha sido una estupidez!- Exclamo el muchacho con la soberbia propia de la adolescencia.   
Por suerte el rector apareció, Tony le cayó encima como una mama oso.  
-¿Por qué mi hijo está en este estado?... ¡no pago cincuenta mil dólares mensuales para esto!...- El hombre permanecía sereno ante los reclamos del magnate. A Steve le agradaba, era un ex militar condecorado especializado en educación, cuando se conocieron Steve sintió que podría confiarle a su hijo, hasta ahora.  
-Señor Stark…!por favor cálmese!...- Steve comprendió que sus reacciones no estaban ayudando en nada y se aproximó a Tony, lo tomo por los hombros.  
-Vamos a calmarnos…escuchemos que nos tienen que explicar-Tony se sentó de mala gana frente al rector, observándole como si fuera una hormiga a quien planeaba calcinar con una lupa gigante, Steve se aproximó, sentando a Peter entre los dos.  
-Antes que nada, quisiera resaltar que en esta institución estamos muy orgullosos de tener a Peter, es un chico brillante ,su desempeño ha sido ejemplar- Peter sonrió ante los halagos sin saber que después de ellos vendría un gran “pero”.  
-Sin embargo hace semanas su comportamiento es inaceptable, riñe a los profesores alegando que sabe más que ellos...y  
-¡No es cierto!...!...¡es mentira, solo quieren culparme de todo!- Peter se revolvió en su silla dispuesto a hacer uno de sus recientes berrinches, Steve se puso de pie, coloco ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo y lo mantuvo quieto, el muchacho se quedó inmóvil y Steve no volvió a sentarse. El rector prosiguió.  
-Hemos tratado de hablar con el…pero se niega a decirnos que le pasa…hoy peleo con otro estudiante. Respecto a eso no podemos tolerarlo…el otro chico está en el hospital con la muñeca fracturada- Ante la revelación Tony se tornó incrédulo, se giró hacia Peter, luego al rector.  
A partir de ese momento los tres adultos se enfrascaron en una discusión que alcanzo limites peligrosos, Peter resulto suspendido por tres días. Tony se marchó del lugar como una tormenta; lanzando amenazas y azotando la puerta. Steve quien siempre era un poco más prudente tomo a Peter de la mano, miro al rector.  
-Arreglaremos esto-Dijo antes de marcharse.   
El viaje en auto fue muy incómodo. Tony callado como una tumba y Peter profiriendo excusas. Steve sintió una inminente jaqueca.  
-Peter, escúchame bien jovencito….estas en problemas-Steve miro a su hijo por el retrovisor, este entorno los ojos.  
Ya en la torre tanto Tony como Steve eran presas de la preocupación, el adolescente apenas puso un pie ahí y salió como bólido hacia su habitación, dando el clásico portazo. Ninguno de los dos solía gritarle, preferían no hacerlo. En este punto ya no tenía ningún caso.  
Tony se desplomo en el sillón.  
-Me merezco esto…fui un pequeño de mierda con mi padre y ahora mi hijo me trata igual- Steve se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, beso su sien.  
-No digas eso, vamos a darle unas horas. Que se le enfríe la cabeza y luego hablaremos con el...- A Steve le estaba tomando muchísimo esfuerzo ser el adulto de la situación; él había sido criado bajo el duro brazo de la disciplina de un hombre militar. Su padre lo golpeaba con frecuencia, cuando hacía algo mal, cuando no le obedecía en el acto, en su época eso era normal y no sentía rencor hacia él. Aun así, se prometió a si mismo que jamás trataría así a sus hijos, en caso de que los tuviera.   
-Solo quisiera que volviera a ser el niño que se metía a nuestra cama a media noche o que se subía a tus hombros para alcanzar la alacena- Tony tenía un semblante muy melancólico y Steve odiaba verlo así, lo estrecho más fuerte.  
-Peter ya tiene catorce años Tony, esto era de esperarse, todos los chicos se ponen difíciles cuando se les vuelven locas las hormonas…lo que tenemos que hacer es ser pacientes- Tony asintió, besando la mano con la que Steve le acariciaba el rostro.  
-Me da envidia toda tu paciencia…Peter tiene suerte de tenerte…  
\- No! Tiene suerte de ser tan bonito!...de lo contrario ya lo habría mandado a trabajar a un muelle!- Tony hecho a reír con desgano, giro el rostro hacia el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de Peter, preguntándose qué hacia el menor ahí.  
Peter se había arrojado en la cama al llegar; se aseguró de azotar la puerta tan fuerte como pudiera, estaba furioso, quería romper todo en su habitación. Recordó las palabras de su compañero.  
“Alguien va a matar a tus padres pronto…algún mounstro del espacio los hará puré y tu volverás a ser un huérfano pobretón”  
Se le revolvió el estómago, el maldito engendro había llegado hace apenas un mes a la escuela y se había ensañado con él. Al principio le ignoro, asegurándose de seguir los consejos de su padre; pero el mocoso era insistente. Siempre le decía cosas horribles a cerca de como morirían sus padres, de los riesgos que corrían.   
Inicialmente Peter se había sentido muy triste, perdió el apetito ante el pensamiento constante de ver a sus padres morir. No era ningún idiota, entendía que todos íbamos a morir en un punto, pero considerar esa opción a corto plazo lo hacía llorar toda la noche. La inanición y la falta de sueño le causaban una irritación constante, todos parecían más estúpidos de lo normal. Luego, sintió muchísima ira, él amaba mucho a sus padres pero ellos lo iban a dejar pronto, al arrojarse en sus peligrosas misiones ellos le estaba diciendo que en realidad no les importaba tanto. Luego el mocoso fue demasiado lejos.  
“Si los matan será por tu culpa, porque eres un enano enclenque sin súper poderes, todos saben que eres su debilidad…alguien te secuestrara y ellos morirán por tu culpa”  
Después de esto Peter vio todo rojo, se lanzó sobre él y solo volvió a la conciencia en la oficina del rector. Lo más triste es que era cierto. Su papa Steve era un súper soldado con increíble fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y el líder del equipo; ni que decir de papa Tony, que no requería ni carta de presentación. Él era un manchón gris sin nada bueno que ofrecerles, se dio cuenta de que no cuadraba en la ecuación. La sensación de no pertenecer lo abarco, se incorporó y con desolación coloco algo de ropa en su mochila, los pocos ahorros de su alcancía y se decidió a marcharse. Esperaba que sus súper padres pudieran adoptar a un súper hijo y formar así una súper familia. El solo estaba súper triste.  
Su desorganizado estado mental no le permitió trazar un plan inteligente, valiéndose de que ya era de noche pensó que podría salir de la casa sin ser visto, caminar hasta la estación del tren donde abordaría con destino a ningún lado. Se cambiaría el nombre. Ya no sería Peter Edward Stark Rogers; no lo merecía. Pensó en nombrarse John Johnson y dedicarse a lo que fuera que todo ser sin nada especial pudiera hacer. Quizás contador, tembló ante la posibilidad. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo de comer y una harmónica.  
Entró a la cocina y tomo algunas cosas con sigilo, camino hacia la puerta y apenas piso fuera de la casa todas las luces se encendieron como en una feria.   
“Código Pet Pet…señor Stark”  
El sonido de la voz de JARVIS lo aturdió, esto jamás había sucedido.  
-¡JARVIS silencio!... ¿qué haces?- Dijo desesperado temiendo la frustración de sus planes.   
-El código Pet-Pet es un algoritmo que diseñe para alertarnos cuando abandonaras la casa en cierto tipo de situaciones…como esta- Tony y Steve aparecieron detrás de él y ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos. La puerta frente a él se cerró con fuerza, hecho a correr al resguardo de su habitación, Steve lo abrazo alzándolo, empezó a patalear.  
-¿Peter pensabas escapar?... ¿en que estabas pensando?.  
-¡Jovencito estas en serios problemas!, ¡Estas castigado hasta el próximo silgo!.  
-¡Es muy peligroso! Peter estamos muy decep…  
-¡Déjenme ir!...no quiero que los maten por mi culpa!...!yo no tengo súper poderes!...!no quiero que se mueran!- Hecho a llorar en los brazos de Steve, lleno de vergüenza y tristeza. Sus padres se quedaron muy callados. Se imaginó que se disponían a reprenderlo.  
-Peter…¿Qué dices?...por qué…tu...- Tony se le acerco, tomo su rostro y le beso las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas, él también estaba llorando.  
-Ustedes se van a morir por mi culpa, porque soy un enclenque…y me voy a quedar solo- Steve lo soltó pero pronto el muchacho se aferró a él, eso le partió el corazón.  
-No se mueran…por favor…puedo ser mejor…- Steve lo abrazo conmovido por los infantiles e incoherentes argumentos de su hijo.  
-Hijo tú ya eres mejor!...eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado! ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no es así?- Entonces, entre lágrimas Peter les conto todo, la forma en la que se sentía, haciéndoles ver la terrible carga mental de ser hijo de los dos héroes más grandes del planeta. Ambos se sentían culpables, sentían que lo habían defraudado,  
-Escúchame bien Peter…eres nuestro hijo, eres nuestra persona favorita en todo el universo y estamos muy orgullosos de ti- Le dijo Steve viéndolo a los grandes y tiernos ojos marrón, su voz era firme y decidida, Peter parpadeo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar.   
\- Y respecto a que vamos a morir. Probablemente lo haremos un día Peter; pero te prometo que aún falta mucho para eso; papa me cuida siempre y yo a él porque todo el tiempo pensamos en ti y eso nos hace más fuertes. El día que no estemos, habrá muchas más personas contigo…nunca estarás solo…- La voz de Tony era tranquila, le acariciaba el rostro con extrema dulzura y besaba sus mejillas al hablarle.  
-Esta la tía Nat, el tío Clint, el tío Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, Bruce, todos ellos te aman también y te cuidaran en el extraño caso de que nosotros faltemos Peter. ¿Nos has entendido?- El muchacho asintió, lleno de alivio al sentir el abrazo de sus padres, su afecto calmo todos los locos sentimientos que lo azoraban.  
-Lamento…haberme portado…como un pequeña perra…  
-¡Peter Edward Stark Rogers!- Grito Steve indignado, Tony se hecho a reir sacudiendo a Peter entre sus brazos, por dentro Steve también moría de la risa.  
Algunos meses después, Steve se apareció en la oficina de Tony en Starks Industries.  
-El padre del chico era tu empleado, murió en la explosión del reactor. Le dieron una beca para estudiar en la escuela de Peter. Supongo que su madre no es nuestra mayor fan- Tony hojeo el expediente del muchacho, se tallo los ojos cansado.  
-Supongo que no…aun así quisiera hablar con ella…tal vez podamos ayudar en algo- Steve le sonrió, la nobleza de Tony era algo que pocos conocían y que siempre le fascinaba. Se acercó, inclinándose para besarlo, Peter entro justo en ese momento,  
-¡Asco!...¡ Asco, asco asco!...¡alerta de menor traumatizado!- Al notarlo, Steve estrechó mas a Tony, inclinándolo como en las películas románticas, Peter fingió arcadas.  
-¡Ya basta!...- Se tapó los ojos con las mejillas encendidas, sus padres se soltaron y se aproximaron a él sonriendo con suficiencia.  
-Deja de ser un enano quisquilloso…¿cómo te fue en tu excursión?- Peter retomo el buen ánimo que tenía antes de presenciar las desagradables muestras de afecto de sus padres. Le extendió a Tony una hoja.  
-Me encanto el laboratorio pero para que no te digan y no te cuenten me metí donde no debía y me mordió una araña…estoy bien fue solo una tontería…ya me vio el doctor y hasta me dio una paleta- Sus padres leyeron la carta que no parecía falsificada. Respiraron aliviados.  
-¿Qué pasa con los Stark que no entienden las palabras “no pasar”?- Los tres salieron de la oficina, Tony les había prometido una cena espectacular ya que era el cumpleaños de Peter.  
-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Cuestiono Tony al ver a su hijo rascarse la nuca.  
-¡Que sí!...fue solo una araña. ¿Qué me podría pasar?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste. Este es uno de mis fics post depresion IW. Por cierto, yo soy contador publico, asi que nadie se ofenda por la referencia.


End file.
